fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CureKanade/TV Kanade News 1
Kon'nichi wa! Here is my first TV Kanade News blog post #1! This blog post is about my series that will be written every Sunday...Pretty Cure Stars☆! I'll be interviewing the girls and telling you guys funfacts about them. Now let's begin! Interview #1 Reporter Mana: Well...Aida..What was it like to become Cure Idol for the first time? Aida: Hmmm...I felt wierd and excited. Mana: Why? Aida: Well the reason why I felt wierd was because I was not normal me anymore. I had super powers that could defeat evil beings and I could run quite fast and my body felt light and fragile. The reason why I was excited was because I am a super hero~! And I wear the most adorable dress that I have ever wore and I have the most awesomist attack ever! Is Awesomist even a word? Mana: I have no idea. Aida: Any way...The attack is called....Um...Let me think for a sec. Err...MAKOTO!!!!!!! Makoto: Yes? Aida: What's my attack name called? Makoto: It's called Idol Love. Now please remember it other wise you will be beaten to death. Aida: I will remember it! Maybe... Are you going to be my personal slave now? Makoto: No. Now back to your interview. Aida: Oh right! Can I ask a question Mana? Mana: Err..I guess. Just one though since it is your interview and not mine. Aida: Who cares! Here is my question: What was it like to transform into Cure Heart? Mana: AHHH! You no my secret! Aida: Err...I'm a Cure too... Mana: But now everyone who is watching knows who i am! Aida: They would have knew anyway. Your Lovie and appearance makes you recognisable. Mana: I will answer the question. It felt wierd. I was used to my dark pink hair but when it changed yellow...I thought..."I am a blondy!" Then I started saying the most wierdest words...that aren't so wierd anymore. I love transforming into Pretty Cure though. It lets me help poor people that were the victim. Anyway one last question then the interview is over. What did you think when the Music Note brooch appeared at your feet in Maths? Aida: I thought..."Ohh! Someone knows I love music. I must put this in my bag and show it to Mum and Shita!" Mana: Nice! Now you may sit back and relax....Aida? Aida: *walks away with Makoto* Mana: Anyway..See you in the next interview where my best friend, Rikka will be interviewing Aida's best friend Shita! Now please subcribe in the comments below on how you liked this interview and look forward to Pretty Cure Stars☆ Episode 2! Previews (for upcoming episodes) Episode 2: Aida: Lalala! Hey Makoto... Makoto: Yes? Aida: Do you know who the next Cure is going to be? Makoto: Um....Actually...No. Aida: WHAT!!! Life just gets harder and harder! Shita: Aida? What's getting so hard in your life? Homework? Aida: No! Pretty Cure! Shita: Pretty Cure? Aida: Opps...Um...Actually...I mean Pretty much.. Shita: Pretty Much? Yaya: Anyway! Next time on Pretty Cure Stars☆: A helping hand is always good! Here comes Cure Actress! Shita: Who's that boy Aida? Your boyfriend? Aida: Shut up! He's my friend! Shita: As if! Episode 3: Arisu: Oh...What's this? A yellow Note. What's this going here? Shita: I am Cure Actress! Arisu: Huh? Aida: Idiot. Shita: Who. Are. You. Calling. An. Idiot? Aida: Er... What are you doing in this next episode thingy Arisu? Shita: HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT AIDA!! Arisu: Can't I be in this? Shita: AHHH! *starts chasing and yelling at Aida* Yaya: SHUT UP SHITA!!! Arisu you can chat in here whenever you like. Arisu: YAY! Next time on Pretty Cure Stars☆: The smallest Pretty Cure is born! Heeey...Why am I said to be the smallest Pretty Cure? Makoto: No idea Chibi-usa. Arisu: What! I am not Chibi-usa! Shita, Yaya and Aida: See ya Chibi-usa~! Arisu: Get back here you three! Episode 4: Chatting with the girls randomly Bloopers Category:Blog posts